Understand Me
by Ruby1056
Summary: Ruby is forced to finish her last school year at a whole new school in a whole new city by herself. Brooklyn tries to come on to her. Kai's confused about her and Ruby doesn't care.She's still struggling with the drama and becoming an adult too soon.
1. Chapter 1

Love Triangle

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Ruby!

Chapter One: The New girl

Ruby POV:

I make my way out of my bed. I look at my cell phone and see that I have fifteen minutes before I have to leave and go to my new school. Time sure has sucked for me. Four months ago my parents and older brother were killed in a car accident. I'm 17. My birthday is next month. I stayed with my aunt and uncle and their daughter in Vegas during that time before I finally convinced her I want to be on my own. I need to grow up. So she helped me get my own two bedroom apartment here in Carson City. She even talked to a friend out here that hired me and gave me a full time job as a waitress at Apple Bees.

She even got me my own car a black Honda Civic. I've been living in my apartment by myself for a week now. I have a dining room table with four chairs. Aunt Cora insisted I keep the other three chairs if I ever have friends over. I have a black leather couch and ottoman in my living room with a plasma flat screen television hooked on the entertainment center. Not to mention Lloyd's Xbox, PS2, WII, PS3 and GameCube hooked up.

That's the only stuff I kept of his aside from his sword necklace he loved. I have a guest room incase my aunt or someone comes down to visit with a queen sized bed and purple sheets in there and a flat screen hooked on the wall. My bedroom consists of a queen sized bed with red and black silk sheets with a dragon design. My flat screen is also hooked onto my wall. Both rooms have a conjoined bathroom.

I pull off my black spaghetti strap and pull on a purple lace one instead. Then I pull out a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt on over that. I take off my shorts and replace those with dark blue skinny jeans I found in my closet. I go over to my dresser and pull out some black low cut socks. I put those on. I walk back over to my closet and decide what shoes to wear. I decide on some black and blue DC Shoes. I grab my black and purple backpack from the corner of my room and shove my wallet a binder a few notebooks and some pens and pencils and a highlighter in there. I also throw in my lighter and a pack of cigarettes I stole from my uncle in there.

I grab my keys off the counter and walk out the door and lock it before heading out to my car. I open the door and slide in shut the door and turn up the engine. I fish in the glove department and pull out some black sunglasses and put them on. I put in an Avenged Sevenfold cd since their favorite band and the first song that comes on is Dear God. 'Great put on a depressing song' I think as I pull out and drive out of the community and head for the school.

15 minutes later.

I get to the school and park next to a blue mustang. "Whoa. Nice ride" I think as I grab my backpack from the passenger's side and shut the door and lock it setting the alarm. I sling my bag over my shoulder and make my way to the gates. And head to the main office.

I walk up and put my sunglasses on the top of my head. I make my way to the registrar's desk. "Excuse me. I start today I need a map and my schedule." I say as I try to sound polite. Don't want to piss anybody off on the first day. "Name please dear?" The lady says as she looks at me like she does not want to be bothered. Her hair is brown with signs of white growing in and pulled back into a bun with glasses on her face. "Ruby Aurion ma'am." I say. Manners were always my best quality when I wanted to get on peoples good side

The woman's face immediately softens.' Oh great sympathy. I love that' I roll my eyes." Oh yes dear hello". I watch as she taps some commands into the computer. "Alright sweetheart." She begins as a piece of paper comes out of the printer. And she grabs a green card with boxes and numbers. "You're a senior but you're 17. Because you are not eighteen yet your parents would need to fill these out. Under the circumstances your guardian I believe is your aunt already signed everything and faxed them all over. I just need you to get this paper stamped by all of your teachers and returned by the end of the day." she says as she smiles and hands me the green paper. 'And this here is your schedule. A school map. A planner to keep your assignments down. Have a nice first day." She finishes with a smile. "Thank you" I say as I take the papers and smile back before turning around and making my way out the door.

I toss the planner in my backpack. And fumble through my papers until I find my schedule.

_**First Period: Government with Mr. .Gideon (Sorry guys Voltaire annoyed me in the first two seasons so I chose Gideon.) Room 808**_

_**Second Period: English 4 with Mrs. Miriam Room 232**_

_**Third period: Forensics Science with Mr. Granger (This is Hiro) room 942**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Fourth Period: Ceramics with Mrs. Tate (Maxes mom) Room: K124**_

_**Fifth Period: Student meets requirements therefore does not require fifth or sixth period.**_

_**Sixth Period: Student meets requirements therefore does not require fifth or sixth period.**_

'Well that's good I guess. I can go home to my apartment by myself. It does give me more time for school work and work.' I begin to start walking still reading my schedule when I run into someone and fall backwards and all my papers fall all around me.

"Oh I am so sorry! Here let me help you!" A Guy around my age with bright carrot orange hair and crystal blue eyes says as he begins picking up my papers and before picking himself up and extending out a hand. I look at him but take his hand and he helps me up. He's wearing a Good Charlotte black t-shirt and blue jeans and doc martins. When he gets a look at my face his eyes widen and he immediately smiles.

"I'm Brooklyn Kingston. You're the new girl right?" He asks with a smile still not letting go of my hand. "Yeah. I'm Ruby Aurion. Um how'd you know that." I say as he lets go of my hand and hands me my papers. "Ah small School everybody knows everything. And don't take this the wrong way but I think I'd remember a girl as pretty and cute as you" he says as he winks and smiles.

I immediately blush. "Uh thanks I guess" I say as I put all my stuff back together. 'Seven more minutes until the bell rings great.' I think as I just want to get to class. I give Brooklyn a weird look as I see he's still staring at me. "So can I look at your schedule?" Brooklyn asks when he realizes he's been staring the whole time. "Uh sure" I say as I hand him my schedule. He looks it over and a big smile appears on his face. 'Ah crap this can't be good.' Please don't tell me we have classes together!' I think as I beg.

"We have three classes together! 'Damnit!' I think. "I'm a senior too so we have first, second and fourth period together!" Brooklyn shouts with a smile as he looks back at me and hands me back my schedule. "That's cool." I say as I smile. 'There goes having a quiet school year by myself.' I think. "Listen I know we just met but is there any chance you would want to hang out or something after school?" Brooklyn asks. "Sure. That would be cool." I say as I hand him my mytouch (T-Mobile) and he hands me his iPhone "Cool. I'll show you were our first two classes are. "He says as he smiles. The bell rings 'I wonder if his face can get stuck like that the way he keeps smiling all the time. "It's right over here" He says as he leads me upstairs and around the corner to room 808. He opens the door for me and I walk in seeing most of the class there already. I look over to the teacher's desk and see a man in his late forties sitting there with purple hair. "You must be Ruby. Come on over." He says as he motions me over. He takes my green card and stamps it and hands it back and hands me some course expectations. He also hands me a purple textbook.

"Don't get it dirty or the school will charge you sixty bucks. You can take the empty seat in the back between Kai and Brooklyn." He says as he points to the back. "Thank you sir." I say as I make my way to the back. "Cool we can even sit together!" Brooklyn says as he bounces slightly in his seat. I sit down and look at him weird. "Leave her alone Kingston. She's not four." A low husky voice says next to me. I turn around and see a guy around our age with grey hair in the front and black in the back. I notice he's wearing a black Linkin Park shirt, dark blue jeans and black and green dc shoes. He looks up at me and smiles and extends his hand. "Hello. I'm Kai Hiwatari. Unlike Brooklyn I'm normal." He says with a smile. "Ruby Aurion" I say as I reach out to shake his hand. "So could I see your schedule?" He asks with a smile. "Sure" I hand him it. I glance over at Brooklyn who's glaring at Kai. "We have all four classes together he says with a smile and smirks at Brooklyn. "Hey uh Ruby?" Brooklyn starts.

"Brooklyn! Kai keep it down!" Mr. Gideon says.

54 minutes later.

The Bell rings.

I get up to leave as I grab my backpack. Kai and Brooklyn quickly following, "So Ruby would you like to hang out today?" Kai says as the three of us start walking to English. Kai is walking right next to me and Brooklyn is on my other side. "Sorry Kai but Ruby already decided that we are hanging out today!' Brooklyn says with a glare to Kai as he steps in between us and links our arms. "Uh. There's no reason why all three of us can't hang out." I say as I look back and forth at them. "I guess not." Kai says as he looks ahead. "And here is Ms. Tate's room. Brooklyn says as he opens the door for me. After shutting the door behind himself. I noticed Brooklyn let the door slam in Kai's Face. "Brooklyn that was a little rude I say as I look at him." "Oh He's fine." Brooklyn says as he takes his seat. I glance at Kai who winks at me before turning his attention to Brooklyn and giving him a death glare before taking his seat in the back. I walk over to the teacher's desk and hand her my green card.

Mrs. Tate looks up from her papers and smiles at me. "Hello Miss Aurion". "Hi" I say as she hands me back my paper and hands me a Blue Textbook. "You can take that empty seat next to Kai." She says as she points at him. Kai smirks and folds his arms. I smile back and make my way over to him. "Mrs. Tate why can't she sit next to me!' Brooklyn says as he stands up. Because Brooklyn Max and Tyson are already next to you." Mrs. Tate says as she begins her lesson. I sit down next to Kai. Brooklyn is sticking his tongue out at Kai and turns to the board. Forty five minutes into the lesson and Kai hands me a note.

'_**Can I get your number?'**_

'_**Sure 621-7749'**_

'_**Thanks '**_

'_**Lol no prob'**_

'_**Here's mine 998-0129'**_

'_**Thanks kai.'**_

'_**No problem.'**_

15 mins later.

I stand up and Kai picks up my backpack and my two textbooks for me. "Thanks" I say. "Of course" He says as we start walking out. Brooklyn runs right up and accidently runs into me causing me to knock into Kai and we all fall over. "Damn Kingston watch where the hell you're going!" Kai says as he grabs his backpack and stands up and then holds out his hand for me. "It was just an accident." I say defending Brooklyn. Brooklyn immediately picks up his stuff and then picks up mine. And I follow Kai to our next Class. "Ruby wait!' Brooklyn says as he grabs my wrist. "What's up dude?" I ask. "I'm really sorry! You're not mad are you?" He asks with his eyes all wide. "Ha-ha no I'm not. I'll see after class ok." I say as I stop in front of room 942."Ok I'll be here and I'll walk you!" He says before giving me a big hug. I return it and turn around and head into the class room following Kai. Kai sits in his seat in the back next to a red haired blue eyed guy and they start talking. I hand my green card to the teacher. He stamps it. "Welcome to Forensics Ruby. You can take the empty seat next to Kai back there." He says.

"Cool" I say as I take my green card and make my way back. And sit next to Kai on the opposite side of the red head. "Hey. I'm Tala.' He says reaching a hand over Kai. I take it and shake it. "Hey. I'm Ruby" I say.

54 minutes later class gets out.

Kai Tala and I walk out of the room and I stay because Brooklyn said he'd be here. "So Ruby. How do you like the school so far?' Tala ask as eh stands next to Kai. "Oh it's alright I guess." I respond and Brooklyn comes running up. "Hey Ruby let's go!' Brooklyn says as he grabs my hand and pulls me away. With Kai following. "See Ya1 Have fun with the loser's ha-ha." Tala says as he smiles and waves. "Bye!' I say as I smile. We all stop in front of a room and make our way in.

* * *

><p>TBC. This is my second story so please be nice and review you guys. Tell me if you think I should continue or not. I am looking for a Beta for both of my stories if anyone is interested. Send me a message. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Are they Friends?

The Love Triangle

Chapter 2 Are they friends?

**Ruby's POV**

The Day was over and I'm trying to get to my car as quickly as possible so that Brooklyn doesn't follow me or Kai catches up. My first day wasnt so bad. I didnt piss anybody off. I don't know if I'd call Kai or Brooklyn friends. Kai I might be able to get along with. I'm not sure about Brooklyn though he's way too talkative. Then again that's how I used to be from the day I was born up until I was at home waiting for everyone to come home.

I Got a knock on the door and answered it to two people in black uniforms. They told me that my parents and my brother were killed by an asshole drunk driver. Ok that's not how the cops told me but that pretty much sums it up.

I finally get to my car and Brooklyn talked my ear off the whole time chatting about music and movies. I noticed the mustang was still parked next to me. Damn that's such a nice ass car. " Later?" Huh wait what? "Sorry Brooklyn did you say something." I asked as i turn my attention away from the car and back at Brooklyn. He looked at me for a few seconds then at the car and got a glare in his eyes. "Hey. Hey! Brooklyn!" I yell trying to get his attention. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry" He mumbles looking back at me and smiling.

"Anyways Beautiful. I asked if maybe you'd want to go get ice cream or something later. I know you just got into town and thought maybe you'd like to have some fun." He asks sounding way to hopeful. I was about to say yes because I could use some hanging out then I realized two bad things. "I would but I start my new job tonight. I also want to get some homework done before hand..I'm sorry brook but maybe sometime this week." Not to mention I just met you today creep.

"Oh. Um th..thats ok. maybe thursday or something. " He said before he put his head down and started walking away I swear I heard him sniffle. I felt bad. "Hey Brook?" He turned around with his blue aqua eyes all hopeful. "You can have my number and text me tonight if you want." I said smiling. Well this is something I'm going to regret.

Hopefully he doesnt blow up my phone every minute with a hundred texts. "Cool. I'd like that" He said grinning as he retrieved his phone from his backpack. I pulled mine out and we exchanged numbers.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and was about to put them in the door when Brooklyn grabbed them from my hand and opend the door for me. "Madam." He smiled big before handing me back my keys and i slid in. He shut the door for me. I turned on the car and rooled my window down. Brooklyn leaned his arms on the door and smirked.

"So I'll text you when I get home if that's ok." He said. "Yeah that's fine." I really hope he doesn't try to follow me home.

"Ok Cool. See ya Ruby." He said before waving and heading to his Jetta. "I shake my head and roll up my window before pulling out onto the street. I Reach a red light and fumble in my backpack for my cigarettes. I grab my lighter but can't find my cigarettes. "Damn. Did I drop them somewhere?" I ask before looking up seconds before the light turns green. I keep my lighter in my hand and put my hands on the steering wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Mins later at home.<strong>

"God damnit! Where the hell are they?" I yell. "Well that's just great. Now how am I supposed to deal with stress? I guess I should stop before this get's bad." Hmm I wonder if Kai's 18, not remembering if he told me his age. If he is maybe if I give him the money he'll buy them for me. I get shaken out of my thoughts hearing my phone go off telling me I have a new message. " I wonder who that is?" I mutter sarcastically.

_'Hey! It's Brooklyn! Whats goin on? :)' _I regret this already.

_'Nothing really. just got home. You?'_ It took him 30 seconds to reply.

_'Just chilling in my room. So how'd you like school?'_

_'It's cool I guess.'_

_"That's great! I'm gonna hop in the shower then I'll text ya when I'm out! ;)_

_'O...k?'_ I say not really sure how to respond to that. I set my phone down and am about to head into my room when my phone goes off. I growl."Ugh seriously!" I yell grabbing my phone and see that it was Kai.

_'Hey it's Kai.'_

_'Hey. what's up?'_

_"Nothing. Just relaxing. How did you like the school?'_

_'It was ok.'_

_'That's good.'_

_'Hey so this is going to be really odd but by any chance are you 18?_

_'Yeah. why?'_

_'Just wondering. You don't smoke do you by any chance?'_

_'Yeah like once a week though and when I'm pissed.'_

We texted for a good fifteen minutes which is when Brooklyn texted me to let me know he was done. I told him I had to get ready for work which wasn't a lie. I put my uniform on and grabbed my keys and left.

* * *

><p><strong>8 hours later.<strong>

I unlock my front door and lock it again after I walk in and drop my bag. I make my way over to my that was tiring! I jumped on my bed. I took a quick shower. and dressed into some pink and black plaid pajama shorts and a purple tank top. I threw a mini pizza in the microwave and muchned on a cookie until it was done.

When it was I ate my dinner and worked on some homework before I brushed my teeth, straightened my hair and laid down. My phone vibrated and I got a text message from Brooklyn again

_'Good night Ruby! I'll see you in school tomorow! Sweet dreams! :)' _heh he must be lonely

_'Heh good night dude. See you tomorow.'_ I replied.

' =) ' Was all he responded with. I set my phone down on my nightstand after plugging it in and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok Guys Iv'e kinda had writers block. that's why Ive taken so long on updating no this story and less time on u pdating The Fallen chosen. I'm still new to this so i'm going ot get better with each chapter! Pleas Review. I really hope you guys liked this one. Let me know what I can do to make it better. Bye =)


	3. Chapter 3 Bitter Coldness

**Understand Me **

**Chapter 3: Bitter Coldness**

**Ruby POV:**

_"The sky is really dark tonight." I say as I lean my head back on a hard, muscular shoulder. " I know. I was worried it would be too light to see all the stars." My father says as he places a hand on my shoulder. Look over there sweatheart. Theres an image that looks like a rabbit." He tells me as he points at the sky toward a cluster of stars. It really did look like a Rabbit. _

_" The last thing I thought you would point out would be a bunny dad." I say as I shift in my place on his lap. We do this every night. Me, My dad and five or six times out of the week it would be Lloyd with us. There's only one day out of the week that dork would not come out here. "Hey Dad, why do you like doing this. Don't get me wrong I like spending time with you and I love the stars, But youv'e been doing this every night with us since we were babies." I ask as I shift my golden brown eyes to look at him. he moves his eyes from the sky to me._

_" I used to do this with your grandfather almost every night when I was young. He made me promise I did this with my children. Do you not like the sky?" "No I do I was just curious. Do you only do this cuz Grandpa wanted you too or because you like doing it?" I ask as I move my eyes back to the sky. "I do enjoy watching the stars. That's why I work during the day. So I can do this with you and your brother at night before bed." He replies turning his own eyes back to the sky dropping his hand from my shoulder. _

_"Yeah Running an attorneys office all day, coming home to cook dinner for your family, watch the sky at night with your teenagers and banging your wife before bed. You have a funy life haha." I mutter. "Do not speak like that, but yes. I'd rather do that then watch the news and play in the garage with my tools like other fathers." He says grinning at me and grabbing me in a bear hug. "I love you daddy." I say returning the hug. "I love you too." He says._

_"Kratos! Time to go." I hear my mother yell. "Wait what? Go where. Mom where?" I ask as I look up and see my dad standing beside my mother. "Hey where the hell are you guys going?" I sk as I stand up. "No where you can Ruby." Lloyd replies. "Wait where? Coem on guys tell me!" I yell as they drift further and further away"Bye sweatie. I love you." My mom says. . "Wait come back!" I yell._

"Ahhh!" I yell as my eyes shot open and I'm gasping for breath. I calm down when I realize I'm in my room in my apartment. "What the hell?" I ask as I put my hand to my forehead. _'Wait the night before they died my dad and I had that exact conversation in our backyard in the grass. Yeah they didn't fade into nothing but he and I watched the sky before I went to bed. We did that every night. I still did that every night before bed even after they died...Except. Crap!.' _I thought as I stood up from my bed and walked over to my book shelf grabbing a picture of all four of us four months before they got killed. "I'm sorry Lloyd. I'm sorry daddy. I forgot to look last night." I whispered as I realized small drops were falling on the glass. I wiped my eyes before realizing my phone was going off.

_'Hey! Good Morning beautiful! See you in school today! :)' _Brooklyn texted me.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:57.

I set my phone back down and walk over to pick out an outfit for today. I settle on a black and purple t-shirt with a sword going thrue a heart and blue jeans with some black and purple dc shoes. I shove my stuff back in my bag and make sure I have my papers to give back to the school and slinging it on my shoulder. i grab my phone and headphones of my bookshelf before making my way to the bathroom. I brush my hair and brush my teeth. I walk back out and see that school starts in forty five minutes. I grab a poptart before grabbing my keys off the kitchen table and making my way out the door.

I lock the front door and walk over to my car unlocking it before opening the door and sliding in. I throw my stuff onto the passenger seat and start up the engine and hold my poptart in my teeth while I back out. I switch the gears back into drive and pull over to unwrap my poptart. I eat with one hand and drive with the other as I make my way over to school. I know it's not the smartest but I'm hungry.

After about fifteen minutes I get to the school and see Brooklyn getting out of his car. I pull in next to him. He notices that it's me before backing away from his car to come around to open my door for me. I shove the rest of my poptart in my mouth and swallow hole choking a little afterwards. he opens my door just as I'm shutting off the ignition and I grab my bag and climb out. He shuts my door and I lock it.

"Hey! Howd you sleep?" He asks throwing me a cheeky smile. "Eh ok I guess. You?" I ask as we begin our walk over to the school doors. "Really good. Oh yeah. Here these are yours." He says as he reaches in his back pack pulling out a pack of cigarettes. My cigarettes!. "Um thanks. How'd you?..." i ask blushing. "Oh you dropped them when I tripped into you yesterday. I meant to give them back to you but I forgot. You know you could get really sick that way." He asks getting to the door. i can see concern in his eyes. "Yeah I know. But they help with stress." I say walking in after he opens the door.

"What kind of stress?" He asks following me in. "Um. Just stuff." I say heading into the office suprised that I remember where it is. I walk over and see the woman from yesterday not at her desk. I leave the paperwork on her keyboard and head back out being followed still by Brooklyn,

"Hey. wheres our first class. I dont remember where it is I say a little embaressed. He just smiles back. "I'll take you. Madam" He grins as he takes my arm and leads me down a corridor. We got to Government and saw that Mr. Gideon and Kai were there already and Kai was texting. I walked back and took my seat as Brooklyn did the same. "Oh Hey Ruby." Kai says as he puts his phone away. "I was just about to text you." He says as he looks up at me. "How'd you like your first day yesterday?" He asks leaning toward me in his seat. "Eh it was ok. Do you guys wanna hang out after lunch or something?" I ask desperate to leave.

"Yeah! I'd love to hang out with you! You dont have to work do you?" Brooklyn asks. I just look at him after he asked that obvious question. "No you dumb ass or she wouldn't have asked us to hang out." Kai grunts glaring at Brooklyn. "Do you want to take this outside!" Brooklyn spits glaring back. "Will you both quit it please?" I ask not really wanting ot be in the middle of their sprawl. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll hang out." Kai asks moving his eyes back to me.

"Hey. Ruby Kai doesn't really need to.." Brooklyn began but was cut off by Gideon. "Kingston! zip it! He yells as th erest of the class starts to show up as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>After Ceramics<p>

Kai says goodbye to Tala was his name? And wer'e all heading out to our cars. "So are we all taking one car?" Brooklyn asks. It's obvious he doesn't want to ride with Kai, for whatever reason. "Um. if you guys dont mind I'd like to dump my backpack at home. I can meet you guys there if you want." i say unlocking my door and look over to Kai to see him getting into a blue mustang. "Whoa! Kai that's your car!damn it's nice!" I say totally shocked to know that hte blue mustang is his. "It's not that great. How about we just follow you to your place?" He asks as he climbs in and sticks his head out the window.

"That sounds good to me." Brooklyn responds as he climbs into his own car and they both start their engines. 'Well thanks for asking me.' I pull my car out and head towards my apartment.

We get to the complex and I invite them in so they don't have to wait outside. I unlock my door and step inside with the other two followign me. "Wow! It's so clean in here!" Brooklyn says looking around like it's the oval office or osme other big important place. "It's not that great I say as I walk to my bedroom. "Hey Ruby, Where's your family?" he asks "Their dead. they died in a car accident a couple months ago." I reply knowing that question was coming from one of them sooner or later. "I'm sorry." He asks."Um can I use your bathroom?' He asks clearly embarassed by his question. "That door." I respond as I point at it. "Oh Ruby I'm sorry!' Brooklyn asks. He comes up and give sme a hug. "Thanks. it was just me, my mom, my dad and brother. It's takign me a while to get used to living alone." I say as he lets me go.

"Hey could you quit the cigarattes for now please? I'd hate to see you get sick." he says looking me right in the eyes. I walk out to the living room open a window and take my pack from my pocket and toss it out the window. "Happy?" I say. "I only do it when I'm stressed or pissed off." I say before closing my window. "Yeah!" He beams as he sits down on my leather couch and stares at me. "What?' I ask a little confused. "Oh nothing. He replies as he looks around my small little apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm leaving a cliff hanger. If you guys have any resquests. like quarels and thigns you'd like to see let me know. I know what I want to put next chapter. I will put in any requests. Hope you guys liked this chapter. ta-ta for now! :) Please review! they motivate me!


End file.
